notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Norr-Dûm
I assume that previous Norr-dum has been changed to Thikil-gundu, but on this page image showing Norr-dum presists ... In corresponding to Other Minds Magazine, Issue 4, where has been stated that Thakalgund is a Norr-dûm in the ICE canon. > we should mention in Thakalgund article that it's Norr-dum ;)... :Yes, MERP calls the long eard capital of the ered mithrin norr-dum, it was replaced by Thakalgund in the OH article and named Thikilgundu in LOTRO.a bit confusing... though my personal theory is that Thikil-gundu is the name of the city, Norr-dum was only a part if the city and thakalgund is only the mines... there certainly needs some retconning to be done about this place.--Haerangil (talk) 17:03, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :ah yes, and many of the small detail map snippets in the articles show older original names from MERP which meanwhile have been replaced by revised forms or changed spellings... i have not yet been able to replace or remake all the older maps with new ones...--Haerangil (talk) 17:05, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Sonofthewild May 31 2019: I'll handle with this, for sure we have 3 different names for one and the same dwarvish mansion. My findings: 1. Khuzdul a) gund means hall, cave, b) gundu means underground hall c) thakal means steel b) dûm means mansion 2. OM #4 introduced name Thakalgund as Norr-dûm in the ICE canon. Later onThakalgund has been finally corrected as Norr-dum in OH #23 (in OM #5 has been stated: "Named Norr-dûm by ICE in The Grey Mountains. '''Name later corrected in Other Hands #23") '''>> conclusion no.1: OM/OH Lore names this location, fallows after ICE The Grey Mountains, ''as Norr-dum. Now we have redirection from Thakalgund page into Thundercleft (wich is different location), OK for me - as name Thakalgund as separate page should be erased. '>> conclusion no.2:' I can't find etymology of Thikil-gundu nor exact history of this name in LOTRO, nevertheless this name seems be wrongly developed as a name for the hall for long period ancient place and beeing importend in T.A. (i.e. dum is missing). '''Final thoughts:' 1. Thakalgund shuld be deleted as separate page (so what that there's redirection, it introduce mess - read the text below) 2. Main page should be named Norr-dûm, where it the text we should explained that it consists of: a) Thakalgund is name for undergrounds - caves and mines, in general underneath the surface used for mining and smelthing b) Thikil-gundu (trying to uphold mess introduced by LOTRO) is name for overground keep - as seen in the game, builded in the time of splendor of Norr-dum in the T.A. when it became an Capital for Iron Hills Dwarves for some time > fallowing history from OM #4 If there is an agreement, I can proceed this changes , but i don't know how to delete page which has been set-up as redirection. :sounds good! But the spelling of Norr-Dûm should be changed into Nôr-Dûm or Nordûm i think.Doube r is not appropiate for Khuzdul.--Haerangil (talk) 14:11, May 31, 2019 (UTC)